Liquid Unluck
by Plot Bunnies World Domination
Summary: Liquid luck gone terbilly wrong and poor Neville has tosurvive through these long five hours of bad luck!


**Liquid Un-luck**

**Harry, Herminie and Ron where walking to the Dungeons for Potions class. When they got there, the class was just about to start.  
**

**"How nice of you to join us" Professor Snape sneered.  
**

**Harry, Ron and Herminie quickly took their seats.  
**

**"Today we will make Liquid Luck Snape told the class. Please turn your books to page #235 and read the directions for the Liquid Luck potion." The class stared for a moment in amassment, "What are you waiting for? A signed invitation?"  
**

**The class quickly ran for the supply cupboard.  
**

**Harry looked at the instructions:**

**5 ml dragons blood boiled for 7 minutes**

**3 shredded phoenix feathers**

**Stir clockwise 14 times in figure eight motion **

**Finely ground unicorn horn**

**Stir clockwise until milky then let boil until molten gold in colour**

**Warning: If this potion is not done perfectly you will be the most unlucky person in the world for 5 hours.**

('V')  
(^.^)

(u.u)*

**Later In Class**

"**Passable job Granger. Potter… work on it. Weasley! You haven't even ground the unicorn horn what have you been doing?"**

**Snape moved across the room and was busy exclaiming over how Malfoy's potion was the perfect colour and consistency when Harry heard Hermione say;**

"**Neville! Don't drink it! You haven't stirred it long enough!" But Neville had already started to drink the botched potion.**

**Snape ran over and immediately took the last bit of the potion away, looking at the last drop that clung to the vile, "Idiot boy! What were you thinking? As if you weren't clumsy enough." Snape glared at the cowering Gryffindor, "Get out of my classroom, and be extra careful for the rest of the day. We don't need you blowing up the castle."**

**As Herminie, Harry and Ron headed back to the common room Herminie pointed out that "Neville isn't stupid enough to drink an unfinished potion."**

**Harry agreed "Herminie do you know any spells for human possession?" **

"**No but I could look in the library." **

"**We could just ask him what got into him." Ron suggested.**

**Herminie and Harry looked at each other "ok".**

('V')

(^.^)

(u.u)*

**In the common room**

"**Neville what got into you back there?" Ron inquired.**

"**I don't know one minute I was stirring and the next I couldn't help myself but to drink it." Neville, explained. **

"**Come on" Herminie said.**

"**Where?" Harry asked. **

"**To the library."**

('V')

(^.^)

(u.u)*

**The Library**

"**I can't find anything about possessing spells" Harry said. **

**Ron looked at the book in his hands puzzled before saying, "I think I found it guys."**

**Herminie and Harry came over "**_**Possession Spells That Won't Land You in Azkaban**_**" Herminie mumbled the name of the book. She opened the book and read the first page, "**_**Possession spells are spells that take away your free will and allow the caster to make the victim do things they usually wouldn't do.**_

"_**The spells that are in this book are a collection of spells that while dark are not enough to get you arrested."**_

"**Well that was informative." Harry said. Harry took the book from Hermione and looked at the cover, "Have you noticed that wizards have no imagination when it comes to book titles?" He then re-opened the book towards the middle causing dust to fly out of the book.**

"**Look! that page is book marked!" Harry quickly read the page he'd turned to. **_**"The School Boy Possession Spell is a very simple spell used to cause minor possession that will have no long term effects on the victim.**_

"_**To cast the spell you simply focus on your intended victim and say facere voluntatem meam. **_

"_**This spell does not require a wand." **_**Harry looked at his friends, "I'd say this is what they used on Neville."**

**('V')**

**(^.^) **

**(u.u)***

**Mean while**

**As Neville was walking down the hall he tripped and fell, no big deal no one was looking but as he got up he heard a crunch! **

"**What was that?" As Neville looked in his pocket he was afraid what he'd see. "Oh no." Neville's wand had broken in three pieces. **

"**Neville you broke you wand take it to Dumbledore's office" Professor McGonagall said. **

**Someone had seen and now he had to go to Dumbledore's office.**

**As Neville walked to Dumbledore's office he noticed footsteps behind he looked back it was just Fred and George they were probably in trouble for something. Hopefully this wasn't something else that was going to ruin his day – hopefully they wouldn't decide to pull a prank on him.**

"**Hey Neville" Fred started.**

"**Did you get in trouble too?" George finished.**

"**No I broke my wand by accident."**

**When they reached the gargoyle Neville noticed he didn't know the password. "Um, do you guys know the password? Because I have no clue."**

"**We don't really know but what we do know is it will be a sweet" Said George.**

"**Ok, how about chocolate?" Neville suggested. Nothing happened.**

"**How about chocolate frog" Said Fred. Still nothing.**

**('V')**

**(^.^)**

**(u.u)***

**Back at the library**

**Ron who had been fiddling with the bookmark had noticed initials on the bookmark. "Hey guys the initials T.N. with the Slytherin coat of arms are on the bookmark." **

"**Enough talking we need to get this to Dumbledore the book and the bookmark." Herminie said.**

**('V')**

**(^.^)**

**(u.u)***

**At the Gargoyle**

"**Bernie Boughts every flavored jelly beans?" Fred said tiredly.**

"**What are you guys doing?" Asked Harry.**

"**Trying to get into Dumbledore's office" groaned Fred, George and Neville.**

"**Why?" Ron asked.**

"**Well we are in trouble and Neville broke his wand. What about you guys?" Fred and George explained.**

"**We found out why Neville drank the unfinished liquid luck potion." Said Herminie, "it was a possession spell and it was Theodore Nott and we have proof right here."**

"**You have a book and a bookmark" George said.**

"**They are the proof" Harry said.**

"**And the password is Blood pops." Said Herminie. The gargoyl with a groan.**

"**Come on let's go" Neville said.**

**('V')**

**(^.^)**

**(u.u)***

**Dumbledore's office**

"**What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore.**

**Fred started to say, "Well-"**

"**I know why you two are here it's kind of obvious I'm asking Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville." Dumbledore said.**

"**Well Neville broke his wand because of a possessing spell that caused him to drink an unfinished Liquid Luck potion and we know who cast the spell and proof that he cast it." Harry said.**

"**Well who cast it?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Theodore Nott sir" Harry said, and the proof is this bookmark has Theodore's initials on it and the Slytherin coat of arms on it and it was in this page about the school boy possession spell on the page."**

"**I see, punishments will be made immediately. Neville I will have you taken to Diagon ally tomorrow. As for you two, you will wright lines about whatever you did one hundred times you are all dismissed." Dumbledore said.**

**('V')**

**(^.^)**

**(u.u)***

**Later in the common Room**

"**Have you seen Neville?" Ron asked. **

"**I think he locked himself in his room to protect us from his bad luck… at least I think that's what he said." Harry said.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I'd like to say these characters are my idea but they are J.K. Rowling's ideas. **

**Go Plot Bunnies!**

**Help them achieve world domination one FanFic at a time. **

**('V')**

**(^.^)**

**(u.u)***


End file.
